Race across the Galaxy
by NebStorm
Summary: A young girl discovers she has the force in an encounter with an inquisitor. She constructs her lightsaber in a cave on Lothal and finds a Holocron that speaks of a Jedi who might not be alive. She follows the instructions and teachings of this Jedi and searches the galaxy in hopes of finding him. She bumps into on many occasions the Rebel Jedi Ezra and Kanan. I don't own Star Wars
1. Chapter 1 The Darkside

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, Disney owns Star Wars Rebels.  
**

 _Jedi and Sith have always had one thing in common, master and apprentice. The Sith believed apprentice strikes down master, at least until the emperor became in charge. Jedi believe in master and apprentice sitting by each others side and learning from one another. The padawan may have less knowledge, but the master learns just as much from the disciple as the apprentice learns from the master. This story follows a young Nautolan girl who faces off with the empire to save her master whom she never met. Will she be able to complete such a task, or will the Darkside prove to be more powerful than the light.  
_

"Name please," a man in white armor spoke up. The young girl looked back up at him. She wore orange and blue, she was a Nautolan with pale pinkish skin excepted for the tentacle that was very pink she had spots on her face and on some of her tentacles, but not all of them. "Do you speak basic?"

"I do, my name is Sonie Rhu," she smiled and the man in armor scoffed at her.

"Speak up next time," he growled. "Everything checks out, where are your parents?"

"Th-they died before making it to the harbor, pirates got them.

"I see... the pirates wanted you, an albino Nautolan right," he spoke up.

"Yes sir."

"Your lucky to be alive, but that will keep happening for the rest of your life," the man in white spoke up. "Next!" She moved down through the town. Troopers marched down the streets and everyone kept to themselves trying not to draw attention. Lothal wasn't her first choice of a place to life, but it is the only place she was permitted to travel to... her parents were permitted to travel to. She always had bad dreams about what happened the days her parents died. Her father pushed her in a escape pod and told her he loved her before launching her off into space. She looked up and grunted before heading down the town. How was she going to survive now that she was here. Her parents haven't bought a place, she had no money, and no one was going to hire an eleven year old girl. Chances are she either starves to death or she get sold off into slavery.

"I just with everything would go back to normal," she grunted. When she looked up something peculiar happened. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt something. Her eyes moved to a man in a black clothing with silver plating walking down the road with five troopers behind him. The man turned his head to her and grinned as his yellow eyes sparkled. He then looked back at a shop manager.

"Interesting rocks you got for sale, where did you find them," the man spoke up. The shop keeper gulped as he stood frozen in fear.

"A-a cave," he replied. "Wh-why are they illegal?"

"Very, but I will agree with you that you've done nothing wrong," he smiled. "Where is this cave and how did you find it?"

The shop keeper became more nervous. It was a twi'lek man who had two daughters and a son hidden inside his house. "Outskirts of town he replied, west side."

"Take me to the place," the big man replied. he had a metal pole of some sort strapped to his side. The shop keeper nodded and walked away with the man and the troopers. Sonie was around three when she encountered Troopers on official business for the first time. They took her uncle into custody for reconstructing war droids without a permit. She remembered hearing her father say that there was no trial and her uncle was executed to her mother. That was going to happen to this man also, she had that feeling. She could feel it in her stomach, she knew it in her heart. What could she do about it though. She saw one of the shop keeper's daughters crying and the boy tell her to calm down before running off after the troopers.

Sonie's eyes widened, was he insane, he couldn't take troopers. She ran over to the girls and they looked up at her with no idea on why she was staring at them. "Save my brother and father please," one of them spoke up and she nodded before running off, she wasn't sure why she would do that, but she felt right about trying. This was more than likely going to be the end of her if she tried to save the dad, but the brother she was sure she could convince to walk away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she came to the outskirts of town following the boy she saw the father tossed on the ground before stabbed with the red energy. The boy almost screamed, but she grabbed him by the mouth. The boy cried as she kept him silent.

"Go back to your sisters, protect them," she whispered and he nodded before heading back towards the village. She was about to do the same, but had that feeling again, but this time it was coming from the cave.

"You can come out little girl," he spoke up. "Your about to reach your trial." She grunted before realizing it was now pointless to hide.

"T-trial," she spoke up as she entered the area. One of the troopers raised his blaster and she flinched before the man waved at the trooper to stop.

"This is the one you want to go against boss," the trooper spoke up. He had a black shoulder pad and his gun was bigger then the other troopers.

"Of course, she is inexperienced, but in this cave she will learn what she can before I remove her." The man grinned once more before him and his troopers stepped aside and he pointed towards the cave. She realized she had no choice before heading towards them.

"Why me," she asked and the grin on his face grew wider.

"Because you sensed me."


	2. Chapter 2 The Lightside

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, enjoy the fanfic.  
**

Sonie was tossed into the cave by the man with the red saber. She tried to make a break fort he exit, but he moved his hands and collapsed the exit in front of her. "Who are you," she screamed as she tried to dig herself out of the hole.

"I told you, I'm an inquisitor, my master was an inquisitor, and his was a Sith Lord. If you don't comply, I will order my men to bring the whole cave down on top of you!" Sonie had no idea what the man was getting at, but it was useless to try and resist.

"What do you want?"

"This cave is where lightsaber crystals exist, I want you to learn the ways of the force within the cave and find a crystal, if you don't comply I will have you killed."

"When I find the crystal then what, you'll let me go?"

"If you win, I will have no choice," the man grinned. She looked through the cracks and saw the man's hood was lowered revealing a green scaly face with black markings along it and four horns on his head. His eyes were still that scary yellow she saw before.

"Win what?"

"Our duel," he grinned. "You see, three years back I was in a Sith temple, surrounded by old weapons of the force, my Lightsaber for instance. My master had tossed me in there and told me to search through all the weapons until I find one that works. He gave me a blaster and a knife to defend myself and nothing more. Then as I found myself near the brink of starvation, I had lost both my weapons to the defenses of the temple, I was going to die."

"But you didn't," she replied.

"My anger towards my master gave me strength, I learned the force, and I found a single lightsaber that worked." He grabbed the pole off of his back holding it near one of the cracks in the cave so she could see it. The pole was long and there was a big hole through the center of the weapon that someone could fit their arm through. "The crystal inside it was too powerful for any old lightsaber, This weapon releases some of that energy through the center. He activated the weapon releasing the laser blade and a ball of energy formed where the hole was. "When I got out, my master came to congratulate me, but I killed him. Before I did that, I forced him to the ground and had him stick his hands through the hole of the blade tormenting him until he died."

"Do you want me to learn the same way," she grunted.

"No, I have no time for that," he replied. "Lord Vader sent my master with me to die and have me take his place. That was the only way to unlock the temple's secret weapon and my master was not informed. I give you one day, then my men will bring down the cave." She watched through the crack as he sat down in lotus position revealing two smaller lightsabers on his belt. One was silver and the other was black. "Good luck."He nodded to one of the troopers who walked to the crack tossing a knife and a spear straight through.

"Perfect fit sir," the trooper replied.

"Best of my work," he grinned. She grabbed the spear and the knife and started running through the cave. The knife was just a normal blade, but the spear had a button on it that would trigger electric energy at the top of it.

Sonie stopped and grunted when she realized she was going in circles. Maybe she should do what the man did, give in to her hate and learn how to use the force. That was when she started sensing something strange. She walked towards what she sensed until she saw a hologram of a man in robes. The man had a lightsaber on his belt like the green inquisitor. The holgram was blue, so she couldn't make any color features, she just knew he was human with long hair and a goatee. The man stood their not moving at all, well because he was a hologram. She walked closer until her senses started going wild again. She jumped back and saw a spider like leg almost crush her.

A creature with sharp teeth, a long neck and spider legs started walking towards her. She lifted her spear and activated the electricity on it. She charged at the creature and it kicked her away like she was nothing. "Dammit, his master gave him a blaster!" She grabbed the spear and tossed it at the creature. It fell back as the spear collided with it's shoulder electrifying it. It grabbed the spear with it's teeth and yanked it off and tossed it aside. She slipped under the creatures legs and cut underneath it's belly with the knife. The creature fell back in pain and she grabbed her spear and slammed it into the creatures head. With that the spider like creature collapsed. Sonie panted before walking towards the hologram.

"Name please," the hologram asked.

"Sonie Rhu," she responded. "I'm here for a crystal and a sword." Part of the wall opened up revealing a yellow crystal from within it. She grabbed the crystal and started looking around. "I need a weapon if I'm going to get out of here."

"If you wish to exit the cave, use the force," the Hologram responded.

"I don't know how, am I suppose to get angry?"

"No, triggering your anger is a simple way to use it, but not the most effective," the hologram explained. "You must close your eyes and awaken it from the inside. There is no emotion when using the light side of the force after all. There is peace." Sonie knelt down and closed her eyes. She relaxed her body and opened her mind.

"No emotion, peace." She held up her hand and her spear and knife broke apart, the knife's rubber formed around the spear as the weapon built itself inside out. The hologram broke apart also giving her magnetic stabilizers. She felt her new weapon's completion and opened her eyes. The hologram was gone, but a note was left in it's place. She picked up the not and read.

 _My name is Yonto Lim, I am a Jedi Knight. I may not even be alive when you read this, but if you have. My program found you worthy and you can move on to being my apprentice. Of course you are not strong enough. The hologram after all only reveals itself to a child between the age of ten and fourteen, please realize that the force chose you. You've built a lightsaber meaning you have the weapon, but not the guidance. On the back of the paper their is a chip that can fit in a ship console. Use it to locate the five trainers I placed for you. I can't have you looking for me without training after all._

 _Good luck, my apprentice._


	3. Chapter 3 The Duel

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.  
**

 **Ezra: Hang tight guys, I'm going to be in the story soon enough.**

 **Sonie: I hope you enjoy.**

Sonie knew if she was going to win her duel, she needed to get stronger. She started with meditation in hopes that it would relax her and teach her the ways of the force with peace like her master suggested. She also practiced against mining droids she rebuilt with her Uncle's teachings. They didn't put up as much of a fight as the monster did though. The thing she had trouble with most was comprehending how the inquisitor was able to bring down the front of the cave without using weapons, tools, or even his hands. She attempted to try something smaller like lift a bolder, but she just couldn't concentrate hard enough. Her life was going to be taken from her and yet she was behaving so pathetic. She felt like using emotion was the only way to channel the force, but hey Master Lim said it's not, that there is no emotion, there is peace.

She took a deep breath and looked back at the boulder. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand. "No emotion, only peace. If I clear my mind, I would obtain the strength I need." She felt a tug against her hand and almost opened her eyes to see what it was. She didn't though, she kept her eyes closed and pulled against that tug. She then lifted her hand further and then opened her eyes and grinned when she saw the boulder was lifted. She accidentally let go of the boulder causing the boulder to drop on the ground hard making a loud noise throughout the cave.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir, what was that," a trooper spoke up to the inquisitor.

"She's figured it out," the inquisitor grinned. "Open up the cave, give her a warning to come out now."

"Sir, she's still got three more hours," one of the troopers replied and received a lightsaber through the gut.

"Don't argue, just do it."

"Yes sir," the remaining troopers responded. They grabbed out their digging tools and started digging the cave's exit out.

Sonie could hear them from the distance and grunted as she tried hard to think of new ways to improve herself. She looked at one of the mining droids and pulled a shard of metal off of it before force pushing it towards the exit where it collided with one of the trooper's heads.

"That's not nice little girl, the fight was between us," the inquisitor laughed before running into the cave followed by two more troopers while the remaining of them stayed back outside the cave. Sonie knew now was her only opportunity. She had found two more crystals inside the cave, one that was red and the other that was green. She charged towards them and used the force to grab one of the extra lightsabers on his belt and dissembled it and reassembled it with the green crystal.

"Oh, you found more crystals for me," the inquisitor grinned. "How thoughtful of you!" He charged at her with his bigger and stronger lightsaber as the two of them had an epic duel as she barely kept up with him, but used the surroundings of the cave to keep them even. She ducked into the shadows and turned off her two light sabers as she remained hidden. The inquisitor grabbed hold of his black sheath lightsaber and made a blue crystal he confiscated from the shop keeper.

"Would you like a third one," the Inquisitor asked before force pushing it towards her in the darkness like she did with the shard of metal. She ducked as it barely missed her making a burn mark across one of her tentacles and she rolled to the side now that the enemy knew where she was. She used the force to collect the third lightsaber as she made her way to the exit cutting through the two troopers who tried to get in her way. She then jumped out of the cave and used the force to pull the cave down behind her. The remaining troopers outside of the cave all started shooting at her and she was blocking their attacks with her green lightsaber.

She grunted as the troopers pushed forward keeping pressure on her, so she didn't have a break. She felt a disturbance come from the cave and ducked as the cave in she made broke open causing rocks to fly everywhere. The inquisitor was now pissed as he charged at her with his red lightsaber forcing her to jump back to keep her distance. She looked around and saw one of the troopers had a missile launcher they were going to use to collapse the cave on her with and she pulled it towards herself before launching it at the inquisitor and the troopers. As a big explosion formed she proceeded to run away as fast as possible hoping to never see them again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A boy with blue hair saw a twilek boy running into town crying to his family about their father dying. The boy was about to go ask them what was the matter, he felt something strange. He looked over at his master.

"You felt that too Ezra?"

"I did Kanan, we need to go!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Rebels

**Yoda: Star Wars, Star Wars Clone Wars, and Star Wars Rebels he does not own.  
**

 **Neb: I hope you enjoy.**

Sonie Rhu continued to run through the wastelands of Tython as fast as she possibly could. Chances are none of them could survive that explosion, but she knew better. The snake like man was like some kind of wizard. He could could create and escape a cave in by waving his hands. So yea, Sonie wasn't going to take the chance of slowing down. She heard a roar of anger fill the area and whimpered when she recognized the voice to be the inquisitor's. She turned around and saw him running towards her direction much faster then she could run. Almost like he was kicking off from the ground and gliding through the air. She pulled out her new blue lightsaber and her yellow one and held her position.

She was running out of tricks and she didn't have any idea how she was going to keep fighting this guy. He was a monster, tall, powerful, and very viscous. She let out a battle cry of her own as she charged at the inquisitor. He flipped over her and swung his lightsaber at her from behind which she blocked with her blue lightsaber before swinging the yellow lightsaber in her right hand. He flipped back dodging her attack and then moved back to aggressively swinging at her. She tried her best to keep up, but he knocked her blue lightsaber out of her hand and slammed his foot into her sending her back against a rock, hitting it hard. He lifted his hand and pulled the blue lightsaber to himself before swinging both of them at her, but she pulled out her green lightsaber and blocked both of them with her two lightsabers.

"Do you fear me, do you hate me! Harness the power, give me the challenge I want child!"

"Leave her alone," a boy shouted as he fired several shots with his blaster at the man. The girl half expected it to be the twilek boy back for vengeance, but it was a boy with dark blue hair. He was followed by a man with brown hair tied back. They both pulled out blue lightsabers.

"You two must be the rebels," the inquisitor grinned.

"Your lightsaber doesn't look like the inquisitors, who are you," Kanan shouted.

"I am an inquisitor, I just went through separate training then the others. While those fools learned from the grand inquisitor, I learned from a sith master who tossed me inside a nearly collapsed sith temple and forced me to stay there. Darth Vader knew how useful I was, he sent my master with me to be struck down!" The snake man charged at them and Sonie Rhu used that to her advantage by pulling the blue lightsaber away from him, then she slipped to an area to hide while the two jedi fought with the man.

"Your pretty brutish for an inquisitor," Ezra spoke up.

"Ezra, don't piss him off," Kanan grunted as the two of them collided blades.

"Hey, where did the girl go," Ezra wondered.

"Dammit, you two got in the way of my kill," he shouted as the area shook around them. "I'll just have to kill the rebels then!" He turned his head to see a ship piloted by a twilek hover behind him.

"Fire," the twilek yelled and the ship started shooting at the inquisitor forcing him back. Ezra and Kanan moved towards the ship and Kanan waved to the girl to follow him. She did as instructed and they retreated inside the ship.

"No," the sith inquisitor yelled as he pulled a ball out of his pocket and tossed it.

"Grenade," Kanan yelled as he pulled Ezra and Sonie away from the explosion. Sonie hit her head as she was pulled away and blacked out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe he was attacking a little kid," a woman spoke up.

"The inquisitors don't see mercy, especially when they're hunting wielders of the force," Kanan responded.

"So she's a Jedi, Kanan," a younger girl pointed out.

"She did have three lightsabers, which brings the question, why does she get three lightsabers."

"I don't know Ezra, we'll ask her when she wakes."

"Chopper was checking out the equipment in her pocket, looks like it's a message from her master," another man's voice spoke up. Whistling cold be heard in the distance.

"Yonto Lim," Kanan spoke up.

"You know him," Ezra responded in amazement.

"I heard whispers about him, they called him the Lost Knight, he went around the galaxy spreading a word of hope, that any remaining Jedi must fight."

"So there are Jedi left," Ezra grinned.

"No Ezra, we all died," Kanan grunted. "Anyone who ever was a Jedi refuses to call themselves one anymore, not that it helps them from being killed off anyways. Anything else Chopper." More whistling was being heard.

Sonie's eyes were opening, she recognized the droids language and grunted when she heard the part about teachers for Yonto Lim's apprentice are hidden in different parts of the galaxy.

"Knock it off, don't look through my stuff," She yelled.

"Looks like she's awake," the twilek grinned before holding her hand out. "I'm Hera, this is Sabine, Ezra, Kanan, Chopper, and Zeb."

"He called you rebels, is that what you are?"

"Yep, that's us," Ezra grinned and Zeb also grinned with Sabine. "Why do you have three lightsabers?"

"I got two of them off of the inquisitor, and one from my master's hologram," she responded. "Apparently the inquisitor scoured a sith temple looking for lightsaber's that worked. He found one that worked and two without crystals. I filled one with a green crystal and he filled the other with a blue one."

"And you received a Sentinel's crystal," Kanan replied. "Those are rare and they mean you live to serve and protect the temple of Jedi."

"All I want to do is find Yonto Lim, he put his trust in me."

"What is he like anyways," Kanan asked.

"I don't know, I never met him." Chopper whistled at them.

"Right he has people who have met him, can you pull up the map to them," she asked politely and chopper created a chart of the galaxy.

"Coruscant, Kashyyyk, Mandalore, Llum, and Taris," Kanan pointed out. "Taris is dangerous, the other four are guarded by the empire, no one could get to those places safely."

"These are my master's instructions, there may not be Jedi to learn from, but I can follow his instructions."

"Or you could learn from Kanan," Ezra pointed out.

"He is your master, not mine," She responded. "I would have died back on Lothal if he didn't give me guidance."

"Your owing a debt to a man who might not even be alive," Kanan reminded.

"I know, but I had lost purpose sense my parents passed, but now I know what I need to do. I will find my master."


	5. Chapter 5 The Map

**Yonto Lim: He does not own Star Wars.  
**

 **Neb: Oh, you must be the Master Jedi.**

 **Yonto Lim: No, I'm no Jedi, but I do still hold the title of Knight.**

 **Neb: Care to tell us how you do that?**

 **Yonto: Why don't you, your the writer.**

 **Neb: Maybe another time, your apprentice is still looking for you.**

"Are you sure you want to go this alone," Ezra spoke up. Sonie Rhu sat with him in the cargo hold as the rebel's moved to an ancient planet known as Taris.

"I believe so, my master sent out a message to me, I owe him my life."

"Owe him your life, you've never met the guy," Ezra grunted.

"I know if I walked in that cave alone, without his hologram being there I'd be destroyed by the inquisitor."

"That's the strange part, did this inquisitor say he had a number, like sixth brother or something like that?"

"No, he just said to call him an inquisitor?"

"Interesting, he might not be what he says then, the inquisitors I've met are called brothers and sisters."

"Why would he lie," she wondered.

"I don't know, maybe he's pretending to be one," Ezra joked.

"His abillity of the force isn't a lie, and he wields a lightsaber. In fact, these lightsabers were damaged until I used the force to repair them." She pointed to her Green and Blue lightsabers. "Ok, he fixed the blue one and put a crystal in it, but they were on his belt."

"Maybe he collected them off of the dead Jedi he fought," Kannan growled as he entered the storage room. "I don't feel comfortable letting you leave on your own with someone like that out their."

"I believe I must take care of this myself," she responded.

"Sonie, Kannan is trying to help," Ezra explained.

"Your also a little young to think you can handle this on your own," Kannan pointed out.

"It's not up to debate, ever sense I learned the ways of the force in that cave, I felt a presence out there," She grunted. "I can't locate it, but I know it's there. I know it's my master."

"We've been lured into traps like that before," Ezra remembered.

"Inquisitors, use the bodies of Jedi Master to project their images leading unsuspecting Jedi to their deaths," Kannan explained. "That's why it's too dangerous to go alone." She looked down and then nodded. Then she heard whistling in the background.

"The droid has a point," she responded.

"You understand Chopper," Ezra gawked.

"My parents made me learn the utility droid language on my voyage yes," she replied. "Your droid says that my master's map consists of people who will teach me to use the force and fight. You can take me to one of them and they will train me."

"There are other force users," Ezra gawked and the utility droid waved that away. He explained to them that the map consists of people who understand the principles of the force, but do not use it.

"Who are they Chopper," Kanna asked and the droid explained. A monk, A Mandalorion, An Echani, a former republic soldier, and two others with no identity or history.

"Well, witch one do you want to find first," Kannan asked and she looked down and then back up.

"The Monk, I don't want the easy path of the darkside to be the one I walk."

"Good choice," Kannan grinned.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lord Vader," the reptilian inquisitor spoke up as a man in black armor appeared on a hologram.

"Inquisitor of the Ring Temple, how has your Jedi hunt been going."

"I am in pursuit of an apprentice of the Lost Knight, apparently one of his messages made it out. I ask only for an Imperial Fleet of three ships and a pass to get around the galaxy with minimal paperwork."

"I'll ask the council to give you one ship for your hunt, and you will continue to update me on your search."

"Understood Lord Vader," he replied. "I just need to ask you, can I make this girl my apprentice."

"You spent to much time in the temple, reading the old ways of the Sith, that is not what the empire is founded on. Kill the girl and be done with it."

"Yes Lord Vader."


	6. Chapter 6 The Path

**Neb: Sonie Rhu travels the land of Coruscant with her rebel friends. Kanan feels an uneasy disturbance in the force, only because this was the place of the fallen Jedi Order. Can our band of Rebel's plus Sonie survive a land that is owned by the Empire, one that is so heavily guarded in case any Jedi tried to come back. I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars Rebels, or Star Wars Clone Wars. It is all owned by Disney.**

"This place brings back memories," Kanan sighed.

"It's OK Kanan, they think we're dead right," Ezra pointed out. "Plus all reports of Jedi are all the way over on Lothal."

"True, but I can't shake this bad feeling."

"Wow, this place looks like it's been beaten down pretty hard," Sabine commented.

"Not all of the Jedi were defeated that easily," Kanan explained. "Some wanted revenge and had taken it out on the whole senate only condemning us even further. The Inquisitors were thought as heroes for a little while after that, taking down the rogue Jedi."

"Makes me sick," Ezra growled.

"No kidding," Sonie responded. "I assume the inquisitors weren't heroes for long?"

"No, they weren't," Kanan agreed. "When the Jedi were wiped out, they moved to new jobs, oppressing the people, and keeping the Empire in check for the Emperor and Darth Vader."

"Wow, bad judgement on the former senate's part," Zeb grunted. "My species got wiped out, the Wookies became an endangered race, and who knows what would happened to the Bothans."

"Many died," Kanan explained. "Other non human races wound up in outer rim areas like Lothal and Tatooine and the Empire became a place that only recruits humans despite the inquisitors being made up mostly of other races."

"You sure know a lot about this subject," Sonie gawked.

"I did my research," Kanan growled. "This place is making me angry, the Dark Side controls it."

"We are looking for a Monk, so I would assume in a temple," Sonie pointed out.

"Only Temple is the ruins of the Jedi Temple, doubt it's still standing."

"Take us there anyways, it could lead us to where we need to go," Sonie smiled.

"Your pretty smart for your age," Kanan grinned back.

"You have to be growing up alone," she responded.

"I hear that," responded the rest of the crew.

"Wait, all of you grew up alone also?"

"Felt like it," Hera muttered.

"My parents are dead also," Ezra explained, saddened.

"My whole race is gone," Zeb growled.

"Mine doesn't believe in the old Mandalorian ways anymore," Sabine explained. "They serve the empire now." Chopper whistled at them and Sonie nodded.

"Left in a scrap pile huh, must have been tough," Sonie Sympathized.

"That's where I came in and fixed him right up," Hera reminisced.

"I see, so where is the Temple," Sonie asked. Kanan pointed to ruins that didn't look too old, but was definitely broken down a while ago.

"It's been years sense I last seen it," Kanan grunted. "Master Yoda, Windu, and all of the other masters."

"If it's too painful for you, I can go on ahead," Sonie suggested. "After all, the clues my master probably left me are meant for me."

"We can't leave you alone now," Ezra spoke up.

"Ezra, this is her trial," Kanan responded. "Let her do what she believes is necessary."

"After all that talk about not leaving her alone," Ezra growled.

"Ezra, behave," Kanan grunted. "Taking her to the planet and protecting her past the storm trooper guards was part of our job, not interfering with her training. You can meat us back at the Cantina west from here about ten miles."

"OK," she replied before heading off. "Oh and Kanan... thank you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The rebels are here, you must let me through." The tall snake man inquisitor was standing in front of a Zabrak Male and a Tagruto female. The female wore a black mask and had a long pole on her back and the Zabrak was grey skinned with black horns and white armor. He had his lightsaber on his belt.

"Aren't you the aprentice of Kandon Ye?"

"I struck him down and took his place to become the warrior I am," the snake grunted. "Or did you not here of my promotion, I have a name now, Tugra Mark."

"Here that Krean Das," the Zabrak laughed. "He's been named like us and given his own ship." The snake's eyes widened and the two of them looked at him as the Zabrak grinned. "That doesn't mean you've become a high rank, that means you've outlived your usefulness to Vader, he doesn't need you as an inquisitor and he doesn't need you as an apprentice. You get one ship for your services and a group of warriors, custom design to fit you... made up of failed troopers. They're minds have been broken in to serve your commands like they are your disposable toys."

"That can't be, he gave me what I want because he needs me!" The snake pulled out his lightsaber and the two of them pulled out theirs.

"You are now an Outcast Dark Jedi. If the masters of the Sith calls us back for a task, we either do it or die. We don't get paid, we don't get anything accept for what we achieved when we did work with them."

"But he needs us," Tugra Mark grunted.

"The Jedi are mostly dead, he needs us to travel freely and wipe out anybody who even thinks of learning the path of the Jedi, or recruit them so we can be struck down by them."

"I got the drop on my apprentice before he got me," Krean Das explained. "Your master was like us, an outcast sent to a temple for his final mission."

"What's my final mission, killing the girl," Tugra Mark growled.

"A girl, if she can use the force then you are her trial. If she fails, then she's dead and she wasn't worth the time of Darth Vader or the Emperor. However, if she defeats you, then they will have her as their new inquisitor, and you will die."

"W-what's your name Zabrak?"

"Call me Uebow," he responded. "I was given a full name, but I don't care for it."

"You can just call me Das," she responded. "I don't remember what my real name is, but if I did, I would rather be called that then by a name they gave me."

"What is your missions," he asked the two dark jedi.

"To find and destroy Yonto Lim," they both growled.

"Then we follow the same path's," Tugra Mark grinned.


	7. Chapter 7 The Temple

**Neb: The Jedi Temple had fallen, but that wont stop Sonie Rhu from following in her master's footsteps. The other Rebels remain hidden on the former world of the Jedi, in hopes that the Empire does not stop them. Can Sonie learn what she needs to find her master, I do not own Star Wars Rebels.  
**

Sonie walked towards the ruins of the Temple. The people around their never walked anywhere within fifty feet of the temple. She didn't blame them, the whole place was surrounded by Troopers, marching all over the area. Her eyes moved over to a spot that wasn't covered by them. That must have been a trap area for Jedi trying to sneak back inside the temple. She hid her three lightsabers in a sack and tossed it over her shoulder.

An alien girl wasn't going to get far in a Jedi temple, but perhaps another Jedi can. She starred at the temple and then closed her eyes. She moved her hand toward the broken temple and grunted when she felt something. Her eyes opened again and she saw a blue glowing line that moved across the ground. She saw it lead into a dark alley and then she moved in to follow it. She made several turns until she saw the line had disappeared in one single spot. She scratched her head and then smiled when she figured that was the entrance. She ran over and stabbed the ground with her blue lightsaber she pulled out of her sack and carved open the ground.

Sonie saw a tunnel below her and jumped down it. Perhaps this will lead to the temple. Her eyes wondered for a second, looking at statues carved in the walls revealing People holding swords. She starred at it in amazement then remembered she had to keep moving forward. She headed down the temple and grabbed her green lightsaber lighting the area. She doesn't know why she traded lightsabers, but she decided to roll with it.

When she reached the end of the temple she saw a dead end stone wall. She was about to turn around, but felt something strange coming from the wall. Sonie grunted and then pushed the wall aside with the force opening to stairs. Maybe she should call the rebels, they gave her a communicator, but she couldn't help but feel like she had to do this herself. Sonie finished moving up the stairs until she saw a man sitting there in meditation position. The man was old and bald and he wore brown robes.

"Welcome child," the man spoke up. "Please lower your weapon." She looked over to her green saber and then realized it may seem threatening despite her wanting to use it for light. She looked around and wondered what was going to be light when she lowered it. "We cannot begin your lessons until you lower your weapon." She turned off the lightsaber and as the darkness crept in, the walls began to glow blue. "Follow me child and I shall show you what your master wanted."

"Are you the monk, who are you, can you use the force, what does my master want with me," she responded.

"Too many questions," the man responded. "My name is Glen Caddiss, I am not a Jedi, I am the monk," he listed. "Your master wanted you to learn how to not give into the Darkside, that is my objective."

"Why choose this place to do it," she wondered.

"Because what better place to resist the temptation of the Dark Side, then where it began," the monk smiled. His eyes were completely blank and he held a cane in front of himself. Was he blind? How did he know she had a weapon? If he isn't a Jedi, then how can he use the force? Despite the questions, she followed him, after all her master wanted her to find the monk.

"Master Caddiss, what is my first lesson?"

"Patients, and just call me Glen," he replied. "Yonto and you are too formal young one."

"Is that what my master was?"

"Sometimes," he responded. "He was a great Jedi, but his manners were as well balanced as his abilities."

"He sounds awesome," she smiled.

"He was," the man chuckled. "I wish he called more often... After the clone wars I treated the boy like a son to me, he was age fourteen when we met. I don't know how he survived the Jedi destruction, but he did."

"When was the last time you heard from him," she asked.

"When he sent me here, to wait for his true objective," the man explained. "To recreate the order. I could not learn the force, but perhaps you can." They stopped in front of another tunnel that had two statues with spears blocking it. "Use the force to open the gate of Jedi and enter this tunnel."

"R-right away?"

"Take as much time as you need," the monk explained. "The Lost Knight Yonto Lim gave me one instruction, if someone recieved his message, send them down this path, so they can restore the temple to the light."


	8. Chapter 8 The Darth

**Neb: Sonie walks down one path, and where will it lead, I do not own Star Wars Rebels.  
**

"Your master wants you to walk down this pathway," the Monk spoke up.

"A-and if I don't," she responded. She had no idea what kind of pathway this was, or what it was doing on a former Jedi Planet, but she felt something much like the inquisitor down that pathway.

"Then you are not the apprentice of Yonto Lim," the monk simply responded.

Sonie turned her head back to the pathway and grunted. "How many people tried?"

"Not even I dared to go down that path, I've heard Yonto Lim had left messages across the galaxy, so there may be more of you... however, you are the first one here." Sonie didn't know what to think, if her master said to walk down that path, then it is fine, but... who says the monk is actually a monk. What if he's a liar only trying to push her down the path of the darkside.

"Did my master walk this path," Sonie asked.

"I don't know," the monk replied. "He never said." Sonie grunted once more. A man who wanted a child to walk down a path he would not, with no proof of whoever was sending that child did the same thing. A path that felt like the dark side. It was more then likely a trap. "However, I have no doubt that the child raised by Lee Karooe would never send his apprentice down a path he had not already taken." Sonie starred at the man in amazement, he had no doubt he knew her master. The look in his eyes showed nothing, but honesty.

"Can't you feel what I feel down there though?"

"No, I don't feel the force," the man responded. "I was only assigned to teach you how to balance your emotions, how to let go of hate and suffering."

"I don't have hate and suffering," she responded.

"Really, where are your parents little girl? Your a rare albino Natolan, I doubt you'd make it far in the galaxy without outer rim slave traders looking for you."

"M-my parents are dead. That's how things go in the galaxy, the same thing happened to the Twilek father back on Lothal."

"So you lack hate, but hate isn't the only emotion that leads to suffering," the man responded. "I will only teach you how to deal with that suffering."

"By walking down a path that's lead by suffering," she yelled.

"If you don't want to go down that path then don't," the man smiled. "That just simply means you are not the apprentice of Yonto Lim, you will learn the force your own way, but your connection to him will not be as strong, and with little to no training you cannot defeat the Empire."

Sonie grunted for a second as she remembered her Uncle being taken away by the empire. The sound of the blaster shot that echoed over the hills on the mid rim planet she grew up on. It wasn't a complete water world like the Natolan's original home world, but there were oceans her family and she would go swimming in. She grunted as she remembered the pirates pulling her father away to another room after killing her mother right in front of her. The empire never pursued the pirates and she was left to be on her own. "Fine... I will go down that path." She started moving own the red hallway and saw a laser door form behind her. The monk looked surprised as he tried working on the laser door to open it. She grunted as she figured it was a trap.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do," the monk sighed. She growled at him and then walked down the path. The monk was in on it, there was no way that was a real look of surprise. He probably wasn't even a monk. Sonie Rhu continued down the path until she saw a man in the shadows walking forward. He released a red lightsaber revealing the black steel armor he wore along with his black helmet with red eyes. Sonie yelled as she released her green and her yellow lightsabers before charging at the man. The two of them begun to hack at each other.

Sonie's style was an improvised fighting style as she knew nothing of the jedi forms. The dark sider was different, he knew what he was doing and was blocking all her attacks like they were nothing. He pushed her back with the force and grabbed her by the throat. She grunted as she felt her life draining form her. Her eyes were trying to shut themselves. She screamed once more and slashed at the man cutting his right arm off causing him to fall back. She charged at the man and he blasted her away with lightning causing her to role away. The man walked to her as he continued to blast at her with lightning. The Natolan felt herself getting fried and screamed in agony as the dark sider did his work.

"Die," the man whispered as he pulled his lightsaber back to himself with the force. She waved her hand and shot the blue lightsaber out of her back pack stabbing the man. He fell back and grunted before falling on his back. She walked over to him and pulled her lightsaber out of him and grinned as she picked up her other two lightsabers. She throught for a second to take this man's red lightsaber and figured it couldn't hurt. She grabbed the red lightsaber and her something running in the distance. She released the red blade as her eyes moved left and right. Whatever it was, she didn't like it, it made her feel uneasy. She heard the steps coming from behind her and she slashed at it with the red lightsaber cutting off it's arm and going straight across it's belly. She was about to grin once more and then her eyes teared up as she saw an albino Natolan girl laying on the ground cut in half. It was her...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She went down the pathway didn't she," the snake like inquisitor growled.

"Lord Ab Horoan will take care of her," the monk grinned and he was pushed against a wall while being strangled by the force.

"It was suppose to be my fight, not Ab Horoans," the snake growled. "There is no way the girl would survive against a Darth." The monk coughed as the inquisitor released him. The two of them looked at the laser door as it opened.

"What," they both responded. "That's impossible," Tugra Mark yelled.

"The girl defeated a Dark Master of the force," Uebow smirked as the Zabrak walked towards the hallway. "Come brother, we shall defeat her together."

"I am not Zabrak," the snake man yelled.

"You bare the same horns and facial structure as us," Uebow laughed. "I don't know what your race is, but I promise... you will call me brother as we pursue the Lost Knight Yonto Lim."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sonie Rhu was sitting on her knees crying over where the body that looked like hers vanished. Was that her fate? Did her master send her down a path where she would destroy herself. "Master, give me a sigh," she cried and whistling was heard in the distance. Her head turned towards the sound and she gave a look of confusion.

"Was that an astrodroid?"


	9. Chapter 9 The Vessel

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars. Sonie Rhu is my Nautolan OC.**

Sonie limped her way down the dark hall, following the beeping sound. It was clear to her that it was a Astrodroid. Her uncle, when he was still alive, taught her how to speak Astromech in order to communicate with Utillity droids, repair droids, and some medical droids. This one was clearly a utillity droid, based on the way it sounded. It kept running over a check list.t

 _#beep#hyperdrive70%beep**capacity._

 _#beep,beep**shields readied*_

 _**beep, fuel full***_

"Hello?" The beeping stopped for a second, and then lights came on revealing a hanger with some sort of cargo vessel that's been militarized. The colors of the vessel were white and orange, with two long black stripes. Sonie didn't know too much about ships, but she figured it was big enough to house a whole crew.

 _##Zzzzbeeep, welcome##master#_

"Master?"

 _"##Zbeep,Zbeep, apprentice of Master, ##bbeepbeep, Yonto Lim, was aware of the trap laid out for you. Must run, before Ab Horoan comes."_

"You mean the guy with the mask, I took care of him." She fell to her knees as the masked Sith walked out behind her.

"I cannot die," he breathed through his mask. She felt blood drip from her eyes. It was like her whole body was being crushed by the weight of his force. "You will suffer!" The droid charged at him trying to light him with a torch, but he just force pushed the droid away. "The T series should have been wiped out a long time ago, but I will enjoy taking apart your scrap and learning your ancient history."

"This is my kill," the snake inquisitor yelled as he ran in through the door. The Zabrak, Uebow fell in behind Tugra Mark and grunted as his own red lightsaber lit up and started spinning. Tugra Mark grabbed his ancient lightsaber and released it.

"Not anymore traitors," Abhoroan spoke up. "You both failed the empire and have become banished sith waiting for death to come. Uebow charged at him and swung his inquisitor saber, but fell to his knees as the Dark Lord crushed his hands and saber with the force. He then took his own lightsaber back from Sonie and swung it at the Zabrak who was rescued by Tugra Mark. Mark swung with his own blade and was pushed back by the sith lord.

Sonie felt a little wait taken off of her and swung her green lightsaber, but was pushed back by the sith causing her to roll on the ground. The T3 unit rolled over to her to help her up. She saw a third inquisor move in, that looked like a Togruta with a silver mask. She held up against the Sith Lord more than the other to, but was blasted back with lightning.

"Darth Ab Horoan," the female sith spoke up.

"My son's apprentice," the sith lord responded. Storm Troopers came in to the area surrounding the ship and the force users.

"I didn't tell you to leave the ship," Tugra Mark yelled. The storm troopers pointed their blasters up.

"We were just given orders to eliminate all force users in this area and acquire the vessel of Yonto Lim," an Imperial Officer spoke up. "Orders given by Lord Vader."

"Have I finally outlived my usefulness to him," Darth Ab Horoan responded.

"I have no knowledge of why your deaths were ordered." Inquisitors came around each corner surrounding the area with the Storm Troopers. "I'm just following orders." Several red lightsabers flashed and the inquisitors, troopers, and the outcasts begun fighting as Sonie Rhu headed towards the ship with the droid.

"Get us out of here," she grunted. The ship took off as the Astrodroid plugged itself into the mainframe.

"Stop the vessel!" two inquisitors jumped at the ship, but were shot off by the vessel's turrets as it exited the atmosphere and went into hyper drive.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is it Kanan," Ezra asked.

"Sonie Rhu has left the planet," his master spoke up. "We should to, the Jedi were ordered to never return to the temple." With that the rebels headed back to their ship and exited the planet of Coroscant.

"Attention rebels," a communicator spoke up.

"Sonie," Ezra responded.

"I am afraid I won't be assisting you on any of your journeys, I can only follow my path. I would change my mind if I could, but I feel a strong pull and I can't break away from it."

"Don't fight it, embrace it," Kanan smiled.

"Thank you Jedi," Sonie smiled. "I hope one day the order will live again through us, Sonie Rhu out."

 **Sorry, I know it's shorter than usual, but I hope you all enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Legacy

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars. Sonie Rhu is my Nautolan OC.**

Sonie sat at the center console room of her master's ship. The vehicle consisted of six rooms, two bedrooms/ cleansing stations, the cockpit, the cargo hold/ kitchen, and a communications area. The ship was meant for six people to live on, but could carry more and be piloted by just one person. Aside from that, their was two droids on the ship, the T-series droid that was red and blue, and a broken apart R-4 series droid that was silver with a golden stripe.

 _#Beep, zzzzeep,# R-4 silver, saved me when master found me, #Beep, zzz,beep# It perished in imperial fight, master Yonto Lim disappeared after leaving ship. #Zzzzzbeep, zzz,# Told me to tend to ship." Sonie took a look at the R-4 unit and then shook her head._

"I can repair it, but we need to get to a droid shop for parts, this ship may need the both of you to help out."

 _#ZZbeep, thank you##_

"The next place we are landing is... Ord Mantel, then we can head to Mandelore from there." The droid looked up at her curiously.

 _#zbeeeeep caution, Ord mantel Dangerous, #bbeepzzz Mandelore worse.#_

"That was Yonto Lim's instructions," she explained. "I'll keep an eye out when we are there, for trouble." All the droid did was nod, so she knew the droid was still nervous.

Sonie explored the ship and managed to find a workbench with several scrap metal parts and pieces that looked like they could be used to repair her lightsabers. She welded some metal together into a display stand where she placed her blue and green sabers on. "That should keep them safe," she decided. If she wound up in a situation where she's captured, it would probably be better if she carried one lightsaber. That way her enemies didn't have all of her tools. She reached into her bag and grabbed a datapad to write on, so that she could record her journey in case some else tries to follow in her footsteps. What she didn't expect was touching the hilt of yet another lightsaber. She pulled it out and a cold sweat formed on her face as her heart began to race. She remembered Ab Horoan taking this weapon back after she picked it up from him. She placed the hilt on the display and grabbed the green saber off of it and placed it on her belt along with her yellow saber. Maybe she'll carry two sabers instead, but first thing's first. She has to practice with one.

The cargo room was empty enough, maybe she could use this place to swing around her saber. "Red, can you take care of things in the cockpit while I train?"

 _#beepzz, understood#_

Sonie stood in the cargo room as she closed her eyes and then released her yellow blade. She begun swinging around at first, but then decided to try stances. She tried to remember the stance the inquisitor she fought took and changed her footing to match it. Shoulder width apart, sword in front of her held in both hands. She slid her foot forward and took a swing with it and then smiled.

 _#beeppzz, activate training mode."_

"What?" Three remote droids floated in around her. "Oh, ok. Level one please." One of the droids fired at her and hit her shoulder. "Ow!" She swung at it, but the droid flew away too fast. It fired again, but this time she blocked the attack with her saber. "Did I just do that?" She continued to train for a couple ours, then she went to exploring the ship some more. She saw a single bed in one room, while the next room over was bigger and had five other beds. "I guess Yonto Lim likes to keep his space from his crew." She moved the lightsaber display she made from the workbench to her new room and decided to meditate until they reached their destination. She practiced breathing and lifting things with the force just like she did back in the cave. This time it was easier, due to have prior knowledge and more time to practice. She managed to find texts in Yonto Lim's former room of old Jedi stances and used that to improve her abilities and much to her liking it showed jedi forms with jedi wielding two lightsabers. She still worried about how Ab Horoan's red lightsaber managed to get into her back pack. Did he lose it in the middle of the fight or did he put it there.

 _#Zbbeepz, Master, we have arrived.#_

 _"Excellent, run a scan on this lightsaber for me, I need to find out if we are being tracked."_

 _#scanning, bbeeep, scanning, no tracking device detected.#  
_

That came as a relief to Sonie Rhu, she bumped into way to many enemies last time, maybe she'll get a break on this planet.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"One of Yonto Lim's vessels has been spotted," a man spoke up. "It appears to be a clone wars era cargo vessel with some added equipment."

"Wait there for me my apprentice," the masked Tagruta female spoke up. "Yonto Lim is not aboard that vehicle, but an apprentice of his is."

"Yes my master." A man wearing black armor with a robotic eye and bits of metal along his cheeks stood in the shadows as he watched Sonie's ship land. He turned off his communication device and then grinned as he readied a long sniping style blaster. "I can't wait to get my first lightsaber by taking it from Yonto Lim's apprentices corpse!"


	11. Chapter 11 The Sniper

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars. Sonie Rhu is my Nautolan OC.**

The albino Natolan headed through the shady streets of Ord Mantel, Sector 43 carrying a large bag, while being followed by her T3 unit who carried a crate full of the R4 units parts. The area was filled with Twilek dancers on the streets and various thugs. Sonie kept her a hood up to hide the fact she was a rare Albino Natolan. She knew she didn't want to be sold to some slaver, or turned into the empire for being associated with Rebels. She kept walking along the rode until she found a droid shop called Swapped Parts. She nodded to her droid who made the motion of nodding back.

Off into the distance the black armored man grinned through his binoculars as he grabbed a Sharpshooter V sniper rifle and aimed at the girl before she entered the shop. "Test of patience I see. Alright, I'll give you a little more time to breath, little girl. After you exit the shop I will collect my first light saber. Then my master will reward me as we take down the emperor and become the new Sith in charge."

Back at the droid shop a Twilek man was taking a look at the droid parts as he scratched his head. "You sure you don't want to just buy a new one. I understand the R4 units have their good qualities, but I've got an R3 unit that could probably do the same for you."

"No thank you sir, I would like my droid put back together." The man scratched his head again.

"It's missing some parts, that will cost extra to replace." Sonie grabbed several extra droid parts she collected from her masters ship from the sack she was carrying and placed them in front of her. "Perhaps I can make some trades?" The man scowled at her and then looked through her parts.

"These could help me I suppose with some protocol droids I've been working on... fine, I'll take the whole set in exchange for repairing your droid." Sonie figured the parts she had was worth more than repairing the droid, but decided she wasn't really in position of bargaining.

"Fine, it's a deal."

"Good," the man smiled as he grabbed the parts and then started working. "Come back in four hours." She exited the shop only to draw her blade deflecting a blaster shot that almost pegged her in the forehead. She starred up in shock at a man in black armor standing on a roof with his blaster rifle drawn.

"Dammit, she's more in tune with the force then I thought... Oh well, the challenge makes it better." He begun firing his his blaster more as she blocked each shot with her yellow light saber as she backed away from the man. She drew her green lightsaber as well as she moved in closer on him, continuing to deflect the blaster fire. "Lets try this," he grinned as he lifted nearby rubble with the force and threw it at her. She cut through it and begun deflecting fire from him while cutting through parts of buildings he used to crush her.

"Dammit," she yelled as she pushed some of the rubble back with the force knocking him off of the roof causing him to role on the ground. She saw her enemies cyber enhancements as his eye zoomed in on her. She charged at him holding her two sabers out as she cut through his rifle and managed to scrape her blade across his face as he barely dodged her attack. As the black armored man fell back in pain she moved in for the finishing blow before a red lightsaber blocked both of hers.

"You should have waited for me apprentice," a female spoke up before she shoved Sonie away with the force. The man grabbed onto his face as he stayed on his knees. Sonie recognised her as the silver masked Togruta female she met when she fought Darth Ab Horoan. "You will not escape this time apprentice of Yonto Lim."

"What do you want with him? Your clearly not imperials!" Sonie's eyes moved over to red saber wielder's apprentice as he stood back on his feet.

"Master, allow me to show I am ready," the man growled.

"I hadn't taught you enough apprentice," the girl responded. "Natolan, I am Krean Das, the soon to be ranked Sith Lord when I deem myself ready."

"When will that be?" Sonie kept her eyes on both the master and the apprentice as she mesured them out. The apprentice is badly injured from the attack to his face and has no weapon, so he should be easy to take down, but Krean Das... She had a robotic arm, she wore grey cloathing, and carried her spining lightsaber, redesigned to look more traditional after the fight against Ab Horoan. It was now a single blade long hilt lightsaber with a guard protecting her hand.

"After I destroy Yonto Lim," Krean Das explained. "I had a vision of my victory, and that is what sets things in motion for me taking power."

"Just as Lord Vader was right hand to the Emperor, I will be her right hand," the black armored man growled. "I want your lightsaber though, I'm tired of having my abilities kept in the dark."

"I keep you in the dark so you can gain abilities different from mine apprentice," the female sith explained. "I was taught to fight based on procedures when I was an Inquisitor, but you are meant to be adaptive." Sonie looked to her T 3 droid who kept its distance. Maybe it was planing on fighting the apprentice while Sonie takes on the master. "I will collect you a lightsaber however if you want. It would be easier to fight the empire if you possess all talents."

"Last I saw you, you were surrounded by imperials, what happened?"

"The imperials were the easy part" Krean Das answered. "After I had cut my way through each of those pests I managed to slip away before more came. The other former inquisitors and Ab Horoan were too busy fighting to notice I slipped away. After I found a ship and got away from Coroscant my apprentice contacted me about your presence here."

"I wanted to destroy you before my master got here," The black armored man explained. "I expected to find someone without training."

"Your master left you resources however," Krean Das interjected. "Allowing you the capabillity of learning how to fight without him being there... however, you are not stronger than my apprentice, he has seen combat like I have."

"My master raised me well," the cyborg grinned. "Krean Das lifted her hand as she used the force to pull Sonie Rhu's green lightsaber from her hand into her own.

"This is why I am hunted by imperials. I am to threatening to be an inquisitor. I have the capabilities of a Sith Lord."

"Once I completed my training," her apprentice grinned. "So will I." Krean Das tossed him the green lightsaber and he grinned as he released the blade. The man looked to be twenty five years old while his master was probably in her thirties. Sonie wasn't sure why she noted that, but it did say a lot when she compared herself to them. She was a child against two fully grown adults. One a human cyborg and the other strong enough to remove a lightsaber from her hand. If this fight was going to be one, Sonie had to use her resources wisely. She had two droids, one in repair and the other with her. She had one lightsaber and a ship not to far away. Aside from that she had been practicing her stances and her abillity to deflect blaster fire. Perhaps beating the apprentice is all she needs, and she can escape the master.

"Alright, I will fight your apprentice, but if I win... you let me go."

"If you win," the man laughed. "I couldn't snipe you, I'll give you that. No, I will win this battle." The man charged with the green lightsaber in his hands and Sonie moved to a defensive stance as they both collided blades with each other.

"We will learn whose teaching methods are Superior," Krean Das stated. "Mine, or Yonto Lim's."


End file.
